


置死而生

by icewing83



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83





	1. Chapter 1

       目睹死亡是身为特工之人最为平常的事，调查、追踪、击毙，莱耶斯做得一气呵成，从没有犹豫过，他就像一个死神，似乎毫无人类应该有的感情。然而，这只是表面而已，他所能坦然面对的仅仅是那些罪犯的死亡和鲜血，当身边的同伴一个个倒下时，他虽然没有表现出任何的动容，却在内心中揽下了所有的责任。他觉得那都是他的罪，而他欠下的实在太多。

       直到那场爆炸发生的瞬间，他的愧疚达到了顶点。他原本早就怀疑到了这点，却因为不想再度与莫里森争吵而选择了闭口不谈。现在他害死了好友杰克莫里森，还有麦克雷那臭小子，当莱耶斯躺在地面，并且从腹部巨大的伤口中快速流失着鲜血时，看向一边重伤的莫里森，和站在门外企图营救他们却失去了一只手臂的徒弟，他想到的全都是自责。

       休克带来的脑内神经底质大量释放和积聚，能让濒死者看到遐想中的幻觉。有人看到了与亲人重聚的天堂，而莱耶斯看到的却是死去的同伴向他索命的地狱。

       死亡是仁慈的，它会将一切痛苦终结，将生命转化成另一种能量形式。而逃避了死亡的人将永远地为此付出代价，无论你是否自己想要选择这样的道路，这就是残忍的现实。高尖端的科技突破了生与死的界限，却让莱耶斯的灵魂永远地身处在了痛苦的地狱之中。

 

 

       至此之前，从未有人能真正地明白，死亡究竟是一种怎样的感觉，又或者说，没有人会了解作为一具尸体的感受。所有的所谓死而复生的体验，仅仅是指濒死者而已，无论他们曾怎样地接近过死亡，他们都不曾跨越过那条线，然后再回来。

       但莱耶斯做到了，被迫的。

       安吉拉用无限的医者之爱将他唤醒，却得到了他无尽的恨。

       『你将我推入了永远的地狱！让我不能安息！』他说，瞪着血红色的眼睛。

       莱耶斯的地狱是如何的光景，安吉拉不能想象，而对于安吉拉来说自己的地狱则才刚刚开启了大门。

 

       即使安娜曾经告诫过她无数次，那个令她自豪的“给人以第二次机会”的血清实验会导致灾难，即使亲眼目睹了那只“奇迹般起死回生”的实验动物——那只可怜的残疾重病不得不被安乐死的狗狗，在血清给予的第二次生命后，如何变得狂躁不安、不寝不食，极具攻击性的。安吉拉在面对友人尚且温热的尸首时，依旧选择了不顾一切地复活他。

 

       踏入爆炸现场的安吉拉的脑海中，另一个哭泣的自己不断地说着，『安娜已经不在了，而我甚至连她的尸体都没有见到。现在我不能再失去他们中的任何一个了。』

       她冷静地指挥着几个来帮忙的队员，对浑身插满了弹片和贯穿伤口，失血过多的莫里森作了紧急包扎和固定，并抬向急救直升机，却在摸上莱耶斯的颈根时失了态。在她原本的简单观察下，认为莱耶斯的伤势会比较轻，所以她选择了稍后处理，她以为莱耶斯只是因为爆炸的冲击暂时失去了意识，然而她错了，错得离谱。莱耶斯受到的冲击，远比那些看着可怖的碎片和伤口来得致命，他摔到了距离爆炸中心更远的地方，摔断了脖子。他的脑干离断了，毫无治疗和抢救的可能和必要，唯一值得庆幸的是，他没有受到太久的折磨，而是瞬间毙命。

       『不，不，不……』跪在老友慢慢变冷的尸体前，安吉拉失声痛哭，而一边传来的莫里森在运输途中多次心跳停止，生命垂危的噩耗更是雪上加霜。

       莱耶斯死了，而莫里森很可能也会在不久之后随他而去。作为一个治病救人的医生，安吉拉却什么也做不了。愧疚和懊恼占据了她的思维，扑灭了她的理智。当“干细胞再生血清”这个词从她的脑海中猛然跃出时，她没有阻止这种疯狂的危险念头，反而将它付诸实施。

       『别把他放进尸袋里！』她扯开一边的队员，力量大得有些失控。『帮我一把，直接抬到担架上，立刻送到我的实验室！马上！』她抹了一把脸，毫不顾忌被自己揉花的妆容，一边跟随着担架飞快蹦跑着，一边已经开始给实验室里的助手打电话，命令做好一切准备了。

       但几乎所有人都拒绝了她的“复活实验”的要求。他们只是替她将暗影守望指挥官的尸首安静地停放在那里，好让她一个人慢慢冷静。

       『没有人能违抗天意。』莱因哈特按着她的肩膀安慰说，『上帝召唤了我们的朋友，他将在那里得到永远的安宁。你不应该破坏他前往天堂的路。』他看向她的眼睛，想要她重新变回那个能平静对待生死的医生。

       可安吉拉的回答却是，『至少让我试一试！』她的眼中充斥的只有执着的坚持。

       『想想那只狗，最后我们不得不……』温柔的大个子没有继续说下去，用沉痛的事实再一次戳穿安吉拉那已经被剖开的心灵伤口。疯狂的复活后的狗，在撕咬死3个人，重伤7个之后，被守望先锋的多名队员轮番用榴弹枪射击打死，并且将尸体立刻丢入了焚化炉，以免它的组织再生后又一次苏醒。血清所带来的复活，不过是把原本应该安息的生命变成了怪物，然后再次经历惨痛的死亡而已。

       『不会的！绝对！』可救人心切的安吉拉无法看清事实，又或者她明明知道，却自负地认为可以战胜一切，『这一次我会控制好剂量。我已经有了前次的数据，这次一定可以。』她强调说，想要说服莱因哈特，更是想要说服内心尚有犹豫的自己。

       最终，她撇下了摇头叹息的战友，从密码冷库中取出了仅有的一整支血清，踏入了实验室。即便只有年纪尚小的法芮尔愿意协助她以外，实验室空无一人。

       『谢谢！谢谢你愿意相信我。』她这么说着，用颤抖的手指导着那个少女学会如何调整电压，然后按下点击按键。却没有察觉到少女眼中的茫然，她并非是真的坚信这位温柔的医生可以将人复活并不留任何麻烦的后遗症，而是对医疗和复活实验一点的不懂的孩子，对熟识之人的小小支持罢了。

       乳白色的冰冷血清，被机器按照既定的速度通过插管针尖徐徐推入莱耶斯的颈静脉中，白色替代了不含氧气细胞逐渐调亡的暗红色血液，让莱耶斯那灰暗发青的皮肤变得越发地苍白，原本因为死亡而不断下落的体温，也被循环于身体中的低温血清降得更低。

       『准备！』随着安吉拉一声令下，高能量的电流瞬间通过被安置在莱耶斯太阳穴和心脏的电极，贯穿了他整个身体的神经束。然而那死气沉沉的心脏依旧没有任何的反应。

       『调高电流一档，再试一次！』随即地，安吉拉又命令说。明明心底有一个声音悄声说着，“这样就好，我已经努力过了，放弃才是正确的选择”，但她却死命地压抑着如此自私又自制的自己。她想要的结局，并不是自我安慰“我已经尽力了”，而是友人真正的归来，无论变成怎样的东西，而她将要付出怎样的责任和代价。

       自从组建了守望先锋，安吉拉从一个年轻的毫无经验的随队医生，渐渐地变成了他们的好友，甚至是家人。所以此刻，她不允许自己再一次眼睁睁地看着家人逝去，那种束手无策的无力和绝望她再也不想要体会一次。

       『高两档，再来一次！』

       『再来！』

       电流在莱耶斯麦色的皮肤上留下了灼烧的焦痕。

       眼泪从安吉拉的眼眶里滑落，打湿了尸体上所覆盖的白色布单。

       也许这就是命吧。她踉跄着摔倒在一边的椅子上，看着上级管理部门闻讯派来的执法兵，怒骂着她想要再造成一次过去的惨剧，并将所有的实验设备从柜子和铁架上扯下来搬走。他们甚至要冲进隔壁的重症监护室里搜查抢掠，弃依旧在生死线上挣扎的莫里森的安危于不顾。

       而安吉拉能做的也仅仅只有用身躯互住法芮尔而已。

       监护室里的警报不断地鸣叫着，而在闯入者的喧嚣中越发刺耳。

       安吉拉拼命地捂住了怀里少女的眼睛和耳朵，不想已经失去了母亲的她看到这黑暗的世界。守望先锋彻底崩裂了，曾经用生命保护着人们的他们，在展露光芒之后却被残忍抛弃。

       在被绝望彻底笼罩之后，绝望却又令人差异地被一声枪击声打碎。

       紧接着的，是连续而起的枪响。

       瞪大着眼睛看着手术台的安吉拉，目光中更多的不是恐惧，而是惊喜。

       原本僵直地躺在那里，毫无生气的尸体坐了起来，覆盖在上方的白不单被掀落在地，胸口的战术衣大敞着，还留有电极的印痕。而身体的主人已经本能地掏出固定在腿侧枪套里的手枪，击杀了所有在实验室和监护室里横行的“敌人”。

       『加布里尔？』安吉拉欣喜地冲了过去。

 


	2. Chapter 2

       可等待她的不是老友满怀的感激，却是枪口相对的斥责。

       『你为什么要这么做！』刚苏醒的暗影守望指挥官，把牙咬得咯吱作响，那满脸愤怒和恨意仿佛安吉拉才是那个害死他的敌人。『我在死亡前看到了地狱，而你的所作所为让我的灵魂被永远地留在了那里，时时刻刻感受着被撕裂的痛苦。』

       面对这样的控诉，安吉拉愣在当场，哑口无言。在她所知，莱耶斯从来不是一个虔诚的基督教或天主教教徒，甚至根本不是任何一个宗教的追随者。『死亡就是终点。』这是莱耶斯曾经常常挂在嘴边的句子，而他提及的“安息”也不过是彻底的消亡而已，没有天堂，也没有地狱。

       下意识地抓紧了脖子里的项链挂坠，那个小小的十字，安吉拉努力地在脑海里搜索着各种知识，好安慰在大脑和身体受血清和电流刺激后肾上腺素水平失衡的莱耶斯。

       『你濒死时看到的那些都是幻觉，是你大脑细胞在缺血、缺氧，多巴胺堆积时作出的反应，无论你感觉它是什么，那都不是真实的。』就像她天主教的父母给她起的名字，安吉拉是一个天使，既治病又医心。

       『而且即便这个世界上真的存在着地狱，它也与你无缘，加布列尔。』她说，眼睛中充满了诚恳，『那些你杀死的人都害死了无数的生命，而你替那些可怜的无辜受害者主持了正义。他们都是恶魔，而你是上帝的战士。』

       然而，莱耶斯并没有因为她的言语而变得平静，他像是陷入了只有自己才明白的痛苦愧疚之中。『不，你不明白。』他大吼道，『我所背负的罪孽，不是那些该死的混蛋，而是……』他没有说下去，只是用力地咬破了自己的嘴唇。

       在无影灯金属外壳的反射影像中，从那伤口中流出的，不再是殷红色，而是惨白得像是雪一样的液体。加布里尔·莱耶斯，他已经不再是一个正常人。不，他已经不再是一个“活人”了。站在这里的，是一个被内心罪恶所淹没的鬼魂。

       『是你把我变成这样！我要杀了你！』他如此叫嚷着，却始终也没有真的扣下扳机，最后，因为体力耗尽的虚脱而摔落在地。而手术床上的消毒被单绕在他背后的衣服搭扣上，被一同扯向地面。

       在安吉拉的角度看来，那像极了一个折断了双翼的天使，一位饱受创伤的“加百列”。

       她走过去，抱住他低垂的头颅。

       『不，你不会下地狱。我会医好你。你会继续活下去。』她的眼泪再一次涌了出来。

       『活着变成一个怪物。』莱耶斯用虚弱的声音说，『最后你们迟早会要杀了我，不如在我的愤怒彻底失控以前……』

       『不会的，绝对。』

       也许是源于安吉拉的自信，又可能她不知如何回答而有些口不择言，她轻易地就允诺了自己根本无法掌控的事情。那血清所带来“奇迹”的代价，将会把她，不只是她，还有莱耶斯、莫里森，以及其他人都带入深渊之中。她能拯救莱耶斯的肉体，却无法拯救他的灵魂。

 

       在对莱耶斯反复做了各种检查之后，安吉拉慢慢地变得低落。就像那只疯狂的复活的实验狗狗一样，在注入了特种血清之后，这种血清蛋白在机体内大量迅速地自我复制，几乎是几小时之后，莱耶斯身体的全部循环液体都已被它所替代。然后它又在生物体的脑部开始沉积，促使神经干细胞再生的同时，也产生了过多的多巴胺和其他神经递质。

       在脑功能显像的扫描图中，莱耶斯的整个大脑都惊人地成为了高亮的“活动区”，仿佛是一个万圣节里被点亮的南瓜头。通常的，人脑被开发应用的比例仅有10%，而到这个数字成为了100%，会发生怎样的变化，安吉拉完全不知道。她知道的只有，他会变成一个疯子，一个极度聪明的狂躁症患者，同时还会在受伤后很快就自我恢复。

       必须要暂时地安定莱耶斯的精神，同时马上降低血清在他身体里的浓度，这才是分秒必争的事。安吉拉这样告诉自己。

       她用维持泵向莱耶斯的静脉中不断注入镇静剂，以抵消那些堆积起来的神经递质导致的冲动，同时又用血液透析仪想要滤过他血液中的大部分血清。但透析也同样滤去了血液中被注入镇静剂，可血清的渗透率却完全地通过了树脂交换瓶，重新地回到了莱耶斯的身体里。

       『不应该是这样的！』安吉拉看着屏幕。她感觉自己也要疯了。

       她需要消除血清对莱耶斯的不良反应，同时又要时刻观察监护室中莫里森的情况以作出及时的治疗，还有那基地里的一大堆尸体，以及断了联系后随时可能排人突击的上级部门。

       疲惫涌了上来，整夜没睡的安吉拉终于倒在沙发上陷入了睡眠之中。

       在意识迷糊的时间里，她似乎听到了莱耶斯所呆的房间里响起了猛烈的捶打门板声以及嘶吼的怒骂声，但她太累了，累到一点不想要去管他。

       反正房间里要食物有食物，也有独立的卫浴设备，而她反锁了房间的门，莱耶斯也不过只能在里面发发脾气而已，他还能怎样呢，结实的门禁不可能破门而出。安吉拉合着眼想着。

       然后，她做了一个梦，莱耶斯好了起来，虽然看着依旧是那么苍白，但还算是精神；莫里森也康复了，虽然身上依旧留下了很多可怖的疤痕；甚至连安娜也回来了，仅仅是失去了一只眼睛。三人笑着，是如此的温暖和令人感到幸福。

       安吉拉在梦中哭了起来，而命运却残酷地让她在醒来时，将再一次哭泣。

 

       莱耶斯从房间里消失了。更可怕的是，他不是通过撬开的窗户栅栏，也不是用暴力破坏电子锁而打开了门，连那要挤进去有点困难的通风道，也没有人曾通过的痕迹。

       惊慌的安吉拉跌跌撞撞地跑去办公室查看监控录像，想要知道是到底是谁带走了莱耶斯，还有把他弄去了哪里。可在十分钟后，在影像的慢速回放中，安吉拉看到了她从来就无法想象的，足以使她的医学知识崩溃的画面。

       一开始的莱耶斯先是仿佛从噩梦中醒来，满头冷汗，面容惊恐；随即又狂躁地一把扯掉了插在手臂上的镇定剂输液管和透析管针头，白色的血液溅落在地面上几滴，而后很快地，那伤口在监视镜头下以肉眼可见的速度快速愈合。

       在大骂并摔了几个杯盘之后，莱耶斯直接移动到了门口，开始使劲地捶打着，『放我出去！你这个混蛋！』他高声叫着，期间还夹杂着类似“杀了你”的咕哝。然而，门外依旧没有任何响动，没有人来，门也无论怎么踢踹也不能打开。

       最后，莱耶斯就这样直挺挺地站在门口，把额头贴在了门缝上，像是快要窒息的人想要从门缝中透过的微风汲取氧气。

       观看影像的安吉拉瞪大了眼睛，也几乎要将自己的脸贴到了屏幕上。

       随着录像下方时间数字的滚动，莱耶斯身体的一部分开始溶解，变成了流动的黑烟，最初是指尖，然后是手臂，接着是头颅和身躯，当腿都消失之后，黑烟从门缝里涌了出去。门外的烟越来越多，而门内的黑色愈来愈稀，当这烟雾从门里彻底消失后，门外的烟团开始聚集并变得浓密。它逐渐聚拢，幻化出人形，一点点地组成那个原本的莱耶斯。

       『天啊……』安吉拉捂住自己的嘴。她不敢相信，莱耶斯竟然变成了这样的“东西”。

 

 

       机体细胞的重新生长，尤其是神经细胞的整体再生与替换，消耗了莱耶斯几乎所有的体力，他感觉身体里每一个分子都在散发出分裂的疼痛，在熬过这个阶段后，紧接的则是肌肉乳酸堆积的酸胀感，加上镇静剂的作用和无所事事的空虚，让他无比地想要好好睡一下。

       然而他不敢，他害怕再次陷入那个他上一次死亡时掉入的那个地狱中。

       他的战友和同伴，“曾经”的“所有”的战友和同伴，那些在他身边死去，而他只是无动于衷地继续执行任务的瞬间，全部都凝固在他眼前。他们带着淋漓的血污，有的丢失了四肢，有的甚至缺失了半个头颅，控诉着他的冷酷无情。

       『是你杀了我！你本可以救我的，可你只管你那该死的任务能否成功！』他们集体大喊着类似的句子，一步步向他靠近，又或者爬向他。『你有什么资格成为指挥官？你这个杀人凶手！你不过是一个批着正义表皮的死神！』

       张开口，莱耶斯想要为自己辩解些什么，比如如果任务失败，会有更多无辜的人死去，但他的内心却知道自己的无可饶恕。所以他只能呆愣愣地看着他们怒骂着，并且用指尖和牙齿撕扯他的身体。

       比起心脏的疼痛，那些躯体的伤痛根本算不上什么。

       越过层层排练着涌来的索命恶鬼，莱耶斯看到了那个他曾经从糜烂的世界中打捞出的年轻人，他的学生，或许像是弟弟那样的人。他失去了一只手，那可怖的创面上新鲜血液正在滴落，他背对着莱耶斯，甚至不愿意回头。『我要离开这里了。拜拜~』那个青年说着，越走越远，从莱耶斯的视野中消失，空留他一人。

       虽然麦克雷并没有说出，『你要是计划周密，我就不会失去我的手』这样的话，但他始终没有回转的背影，却是比言语的斥责更加令人心寒的控诉。他甚至不愿意骂我。莱耶斯想。

       从来没有哭泣过的强大战士，却在一个人的地狱中默默地流下眼泪。而他的悲伤和愧疚却无人能知。

       人们总以为他残酷、冷血，也有人觉得他精神坚强而自制力惊人，但那些都是“别人的想法”，没有人真正了解他内心中的脆弱一面，哪怕是他的友人。他总是将最好、最强大的模样展现给他们，却在灵魂的深处颤巍巍地拥抱着他那过于“柔软”的小秘密不想暴露。也许他只是出于自尊和脸面，又可能是因为不想要打扰他人。他从来没有倾诉过，直到那些血清作用下的神经递质积聚，让它爆发了出来。

       他在梦中持续地处于愧疚和恐惧，转而导致了醒来时的无法控制的暴力，然后又在睡梦中更加愧疚，恶性循环。而因为对睡眠的恐惧，坚持长时间不休息的他，又被疲劳消耗掉了他最后一点理智。

       他被孤独和不安所笼罩，变得无比地神经质，甚至感觉所有人都憎恨自己。他用力地敲打那扇将他禁闭起来的病室门，叫嚣着想要逃出去。

       逃出去又能去哪里呢？莱耶斯残存的理性在黑暗的角落中小声地说。这让他更加发狂起来。他感觉被世界抛弃了，那又为何还要让他醒来呢？怒气在胸中燃烧，几乎要将他整个蒸发了。

       不，他的确蒸发了。当他意识到自己变成了烟雾，并从门缝里挤了出去时，莱耶斯感到的不是对于显现超能力的欣喜，也不是对技能可能带来的身体负担而担忧，他感到的是无底的绝望——他终于成了一个彻头彻尾的怪物。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

       安吉拉最担心的事情发生了。几个隶属于守望先锋的新编队员在基地的走廊里受到了袭击，有的连枪都还没从枪套中抽出来，就被拧断了脖子，个别战术不错的，也只是徒然地打完了所有的子弹，然后被一枪正中眉心。一个侥幸逃进柜子里余生，但吓尿了裤子的人描述说，『那是一个鬼！黑色的、像是烟雾一样的恶鬼！』

       真的已经无法挽回了吗？真的不得不让他再承受一次死亡的痛苦吗？

       当前往刚刚苏醒的莫里森的病床边查看时，安吉拉被一把漆黑的手枪顶住了脑后。

       『你应该杀了我的。』莱耶斯的声音已经变得更加地沙哑。即使监控录像没有声音，安吉拉依然可以想象他曾隔着门喊叫了多久。

       『不，不会的。』面对枪口，安吉拉没有恐惧，如果有的话，她害怕的也是友人被自己的过错所伤害。『我可以马上就着手研究能分解多余神经递质的药剂，你再忍耐一下。一定没问题的。地狱什么都是虚假的，只是噩梦而已。』

       一边宽慰着已经陷入疯狂的友人，一边冷静地给眼前的病患更换点滴瓶，安吉拉一点也不曾犹豫或者颤抖。可下一刻，一张折叠椅向她飞了过去，她摔到了墙角，并且磕破了额头。

       『你必须杀了我！或者我杀了你！』莱耶斯龇着牙，像是一头被激怒到极点的黑豹，绷紧了身体，随时准备发起致命的攻击。

       『不，你不想这样的。我知道。』安吉拉挣扎地想站起来，但头部遭重击的振荡伤害让她又重重地跌了下去。

       『你不知道！』莱耶斯吼着否定她，『我想！我想杀死所有的人！包括自己！全部！』他开始胡乱地射击，在惊人的连续枪击声后，弹壳散落得满地都是。他丢掉了手里的枪，又从背后的衣衫里摸出另一把，向着已然无力的安吉拉走了过去，一步，一步。

       紧急关头，已经顾不上伤痛的莫里森从躺着的病床上支撑了起来。靠着仅有的意志力向莱耶斯扑了过去。如果只能救一个，他会选择救那个弱者，救医生。那一刻他如此决定。也许没有经过任何深思熟虑，只是作为一个正义战士的本能。

       他夺过了莱耶斯的枪，然后——击穿了他的心脏。

       『总得有人动手。』在枪声响过之后，莫里森脱力地倒在安吉拉身边，这么说道。可那语音中带着的是被无限隐忍的悲痛。

       他没有说，诸如『莱耶斯他自己也希望这样』、『他是真的要杀你呀』之类做作而略带虚假的话，仅仅是用“总得有人动手”来默默地承担下了一切。他对安吉拉的保护，对莱耶斯发疯而他却无法救他的悲哀，以及对断然结束整个事件的决心和背负。那一刻他甚至想象了在莱耶斯葬礼上，无颜面对，只能僵直地站在远处的自己。

       但事实永远没有他遐想得如此简单。

       在莫里森因为耗尽所有力气而几近昏厥的时候，在他模糊的视野中，莱耶斯的尸体又晃动着站立了起来，而那胸口的枪伤也已基本愈合，徒留下衣衫上圆形的破洞和一些斑驳的白色“血”迹，证实那致命的子弹曾穿透过那里。

       还没等莫里森作出任何反应，那尸体已经伸手捏住了他的喉口，将他轻松地就提了起来，力量大得不似人类。

       窒息令已经重伤的莫里森根本无法反抗或挣脱，在舌骨被硬生生捏碎的刹那，他看入莱耶斯那毫无神采的空洞双眸。

       要是我们两个在那场爆炸中没有活下来就好了。莫里森想着，那样他就不用违背着他自己的心扣下扳机，也不用痛苦地看着他变成现在这个让人心疼的样子，一个被暴力本能所掌控的尸傀。

       然而命运却毫不留情地嘲弄着他，嘲弄着他们。当血液中氧含量一点点减少，最后导致莫里森的心脏停止跳动，大脑也不再对机体发出指令后，那个始作俑者，扼杀他的人，从失神中清醒了过来。

       握紧莫里森脖子的手松了开来，让已经失去了生命的前守望先锋指挥官直直地摔落在地面上。随着尸体接触地板的那声巨响，凶手那苍白的脸孔变得更加扭曲，暴怒、痛苦和悲哀叠加在了一起，又转瞬即逝，变成了毫无表情的木然。此刻，莱耶斯更像是一具被安放在那里直立着的早已死去的尸体，只要轻轻推搡就会轰然倒塌。

       『没事的，还有希望的。』安吉拉却这么说着手脚并用地爬近了过来，『我们可以救他的，莱耶斯。』她强忍着头疼和眩晕拽扯着那个矗立着的“人形”的裤腿。但对方没有任何反应。

       『现在还来得及，帮我一把，加布里尔，把他抬回床上。』扶着莫里森原本躺着的病床沿，安吉拉摇晃着站了起来，『我还需要一点你的血。』

 

       莱耶斯静静地坐在病床边的躺椅上，一言不发地看着白色的血清从自己的血管中流出，通过针尖和透明的一次性医用输液管，缓缓输入莫里森的手臂静脉里。

       高能量电流在莫里森同样的位置留下了烧灼伤口，又因为不断流入体内的血清的作用而开始修复。他的身上所有的伤，无论是先前爆炸引起的，还是手术导致的，都慢慢愈合了起来。

       而就在他抖动着睫毛准备睁开眼睛的刹那间，输血管的另一头，莱耶斯化作了一道黑烟，从守望先锋的基地永远地消失了踪影，空留下掉落的针头和滴落在地面的一小滩白色血清。

 

       三天后，守望先锋的基地被一纸公文要求废除，原守望先锋的队员大多都被冠以各种罪名或理由进行了处分，之后整个团队都被彻底解散了。

       一周后，在连续的爆炸事件和基地骚乱中牺牲的人被草草地进行了集体安葬，死亡名单中，加布里尔·莱耶斯和杰克·莫里森都赫然在列。安吉拉的实验室被彻底地搬空了，包括她所有的医疗记录和资料，然而那种能带来奇迹的白色血清，由于已经被用完了，所以那些强盗一般的“执行者”实际上也没有得到什么真正有价值的东西。

       被从医疗认证系统中除名的安吉拉，独自面对着两名友人的简陋墓碑，长久地站立着。现在，只有她一个人知道那三天的秘密，当莱耶斯离开后，莫里森也醒来了。

       因为注入的是经莱耶斯血液稀释后的血清，所以那种神经递质的积聚作用和脑活化带来“特殊能力”要比莱耶斯来得轻。但与此同时，他的机体修复速度也没有莱耶斯那么快。爆炸的火焰吞噬了他原本的一头金发，而三天后血清还给他的，是短短的冒出头皮的白色发丝，还有那些爆炸留下的疤痕也大大改变了他原本俊朗的面貌，他不再是原本那个海报上的“美国队长”式英雄。他抛弃了自己曾经的名字，自称是“士兵76号”。并且，他也在莱耶斯之后，离开了基地，离开了安吉拉和其他人。

       安吉拉为他们伪造了死亡文书，甚至将其他无名者的尸体伪装成他们。她为他们保守了这份天大的秘密，她将已经死亡的他们复活的秘密。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

       时间一晃眼便逝去了六年，在守望先锋消散的数年间，世界各地的黑暗势力又重新快速崛起，相互火拼，妄图掌握更多的地区和资源。然而，不似过去的岁月，没有了守望先锋的监控和打击，更重要的是没有了暗影守望的凶悍行动，其中的一些势力像是菌团一样迅速蔓延了整个贫民区后，扩张突入了城市最繁华和中心的地段，不论贫富，无人能够安生。

       但奇怪的是，这些势力在崛起之后，又总是会在最长一年内就彻底地销声匿迹。而被其他不明势力杀死领头人，导致的树倒猢狲散都是这一现象的主由。

       通常地，那些醉心于争夺地盘和毒品、军火交易的家伙根本不会深思，让“竞争对手”倒台背后的“黑手”究竟是什么样的人，即使是曾经打听过，也不过是想要自卫或者拉拢而已。黑爪就是这样一个曾经强势过，又因为其他组织鹊起和内部矛盾而被削弱的团体，不知怎么想的，他们选择了重金雇佣一位常年游走在黑暗中，是传说里杀死了至少三位数以上大佬的杀手。在他们看来，像这种家伙，不管是为了钱，还是单纯一个嗜杀的疯子（很多传言都这么说），雇佣他都对己有利。

       黑色的风衣，配上骷髅面具和背后的金属“脊椎”装饰，还有银色的爪尖，这个疯狂的杀手，无论是外形还是行事风格都正如他的外号一般，是一个不折不扣的死神。无数目击了他行动的马仔都这么形容他——“一个从地狱来的鬼魂”。他可以轻松穿越栅栏，甚至只要有一线缝隙的地方，他都可以化作黑色的烟雾进入，然后向目标身上倾泻子弹，没有人和围墙可以阻碍他。他就是索命的恶鬼，不但来无影去无踪，而且盯上的目标没有一个可以逃脱。

       然而，在真正获得了这位死神的帮助之后，黑爪发现他也并没有传言得那么神。虽然黑爪的任何成员都没有见过他面具下真实的面孔，也不知道他的真实姓名，但他的的确确是一个人，一个会任务失败，会抱怨，也会耍脾气实实在在的人。虽然没有一个雇佣专家能说出他可以化作烟雾移动的科学原理。

       也许这世界上仅有两个人知道这些没有其他人知道的真相，一个是制造了他的人，另一个是和他一样的人。

 

       在肮脏且混乱的贫民区街头，一名罪犯扫除者在挨了几拳和一刀之后，依旧打趴了二十来个健壮的持刀、甚至是持枪的黑帮打手。而与他矫健利落的身手形成鲜明反差的是，那位正义之士的一头白发，和从面罩中露出的布满了伤痕和皱纹的额头。

       『您……没事吧？』那个被救的惊魂未定的乞丐少年却生生地指着正义之士方才被刺的伤口。那件背后印有76这个数字的夹克腹部前方白色衣料的部分，明显地有着一个不小的豁口，上面还沾着不少零星的血迹斑点。但那颜色不如常人那般的殷红，也不是干涸后的棕褐，而是一种稀薄的淡粉色。

       『没大碍。』那人按着伤口站起来，虽然动作略有些带伤者的迟钝，却也不像受了什么重伤的模样。『不要再随便替人跑腿了。』他从几个濒死的打手口袋里掏出不少钱，塞到少年的手里。『拿着，快点离开，越远越好。』他说。

 

       而就在不远的地方，拐角处一个店铺外原本用来防盗的摄像头，却不受店主控制地调转了拍摄的方向，那通过网络远程超控着镜头重新聚焦在这个白发男人身上的家伙，在很远的大洋彼岸勾起了嘴角。

       『真是有意思。』她动动手指，就将呈现于眼前屏幕上的关系图做了些修改，在原守望先锋成员的下方增加了一个新的头像——那个被摄像头记录下的白发男人——士兵76，而头像上方的直线正连接到了前守望先锋队长的头像上。她放大了那块局部的关系图，紧盯着士兵76与他左侧并排着的死神。

       『唔……前守望的幽灵。』她的指尖无意识地在桌面上轻轻敲击着某种节奏，一边思考着这两人看似针锋相对，仔细深究却又有着极其一致的行动方向，这现象背后的目的。

       『亲爱的加比，你真的只是像你说的那样，想要毁灭这个世界来对他们复仇吗？』年轻而时尚的女子哼起了小调，『我放走了那个目标的事你明明知道不是吗？』

       『那些被你独自行动杀死的目标们，完全没有任何的机会，哪怕是溜走，你也能快速地找到并夺取他们的性命，墙和任何武器的阻碍对你来说都没有任何意义，你完全能够变成烟雾通过不是吗？再密闭的基地都不可能没有通风设施，等我开门对你来说毫无必要。但你却……』

       『OK，加比。』年轻的女子持续着一个人的喋喋不休，『所以你其实根本不想杀她，你真正的目标只有那些烂到骨子里的家伙。亲爱的大天使。』

       『闭嘴！』耳机里突然传来了低沉、沙哑并且不耐烦的怒骂声。

       被称为黑影的女子，却越发咯咯地笑出声来。

       『还有……』她故意拖着长调，『我从你那里听说的那个人，正直、善良、固执，似乎是一尘不染的玛丽亚圣母。可见到却完全不是如此啊。你口中的那个温柔到过份的家伙分明就是你脑中美化过头了。喜欢撒谎的大天使。』

       下一瞬间，通讯被狠狠地掐断了。

       黑影都能想象出对方在面具之后，那个恼羞成怒、气急败坏的模样。

 

       白发的男人离开摄像头可以探及的范围之后，躲到了墙角根，虽然四周早已经没有任何敌人的踪影，他却依旧如此警惕，仿佛他察觉到了有人正通过隐形之眼向他窥视。

       过了一会儿，他拿开捂住伤口的手掌，拉开外衣查看，而那不久之前尚在那里的深达内脏的刺伤已经开始变浅。

       『嗯。』他哼了一声，松开裹紧的黑色高领，露出脖颈根处那个怪异的项圈，尤其是被项圈固定在皮肤上的有着液晶计数的金属盒。按动边上的一个略微突出的小按钮，立刻地，那个计数减少了一半，而那衣衫之下的刀伤也竟然在随后的十分钟之内就愈合了起来。

       长嘘了一口气，老兵在检查了伤口已经完全不见后，又重新将项圈读数调整了回去。

       六年了，这不算长也算不上短的日子里，他一直在叹气，就好像真的变成了一个垂暮的老者。也许安吉拉的“治疗”和之前他接受的“强化”改造，让他的肉体始终保持在巅峰状态，可他的精神却已经被周围的环境以及那持续不断的噩梦所摧残得十分疲惫了。

       无论是安吉拉给他使用的，移植细胞代谢和神经活动性的药剂，还是各种心理医师的开导，都无法终结那日复一日折磨着他精神的噩梦。也许这就是安吉拉所说的“自作自受”，没有其他人能帮他。

       加布里尔的噩梦，他口中所称的地狱，究竟是怎样的？过去那个自傲的杰克·莫里森无法想象，但士兵76却能够略猜一二。那是他们自己心中最过不去的坎，是没有来得及挽回的愧疚。

       无数次，他从梦中惊醒，带着一脸的眼泪。而在此之前，无论遇到怎样的困难和悲伤，他都不曾哭过。但在梦里，他看着自己回到了与加布里尔最后的一次争执，虽然他分明地知道随后到来的即是那场毁灭了一切的爆炸，可他就是吐不出一个字的道歉，甚至连缓解矛盾的话也说不出口，只能任由着争吵爆发，然后对方丢下“你总有一天会后悔”的话摔门而去。

       莫里森明白，如果他能够多相信莱耶斯一点，能够真的站在他的角度多去观察，就能够发现爆炸发生前那种山雨欲来的气氛，能够发现那些在守望先锋中做着“小动作”的人。但他没有，他强撑着一股对于自己了解自己团队的信心，却忘记了守望先锋早已经不是当年十来个熟人济济一堂的小组织，他不可能知晓一切。

       实际上，他讨厌与莱耶斯吵架。他不知道什么时候开始，两人间就再也没有了过去的默契，也没有了那些可以谈笑到半夜不睡的话题，他们从密友变成了只是路过点头的普通人，甚至是吵到需要互揍几拳的交恶关系。数不清多少次，紧盯着加布里尔那骂骂咧咧的嘴时，他会有那么一刻萌生出一个坏心的念头——想要堵上那张可恶的嘴，用亲吻。然而他却从来也没有实施过。倒不是因为害怕之后挨拳头，而是他的赌气之心不允许自己作出任何像是低头求和的举动，比如说亲吻。

       但他当时就应该低头的，这变成了士兵76那深陷其中无法自拔的悔意，他循环不断的噩梦。而他知道，要斩断它，必须要找回莱耶斯，不是死神，而是那个加布里尔·莱耶斯。

       从回忆中脱出的士兵76，嗤了嗤鼻息，嘲笑着自己。

       看看你现在的样子，还有所做的事，和当年的莱耶斯、当年你所极力反对的暗影守望有什么区别？选择直接杀死风口浪尖上的始作俑者，永远比打倒一批又一批只是为了钱，也许是不得已为了钱的黑恶势力打手，来得更有效率，也更少人牺牲。

       丑恶永远与光明同行，而要真正压制他们，光靠站在海报封面上号召大家一起加入反恶势力的行动，还远远不够。战士需要同样游走在黑影之中，背负不被理解的唾弃和恶名。这就是士兵76的选择，也是曾经的加布里尔·莱耶斯的选择。

       可是……莱耶斯是对的。唯独这句话，他至今也说不出来。也唯独只有这一时刻，他才感觉到自己还是过去那个高傲的莫里森。

       下意识地，老兵将手伸进夹克内里的暗袋中，比起确认安全屋的钥匙还在兜里，他那动作更像是想要抚摸钥匙圈上那个金属的挂饰。那是他们在集市的小摊上购买的，也是当年设计守望先锋标志的灵感源头——一个圆环中，套着一个镂空的“人”字。

       就在不久之前，在他找到依旧生存，虽然失去一只眼睛的安娜时，他碰上了作为黑爪雇佣兵的死神。他们谁也没有念着旧情而手下留情。老兵甚至认为对方已经成为了一个疯狂的杀人魔，可唯独那挂在死神腰间，在动作时摇晃着反射出亮光的装饰，让他还抱有一丝的希望。那个与他钥匙扣上同样的，只是被倒过来挂在了皮带上的装饰。

 


	5. Chapter 5

       老兵每过一个月左右会与安吉拉进行一次联系，主要为了进行体检以及补充颈环内的血清拮抗剂。而这一次，他们打破了以往一贯的沉默，破天荒地聊起了死神。也许是老兵想要从安吉拉那里获得一些关于死神生理和能力情况的讯息，好在下一次交战前想出些能够致胜的法子，又或者是，莫里森希望从老友那里获取一些支持，一些证实他美好遐想的东西。

       『我以为你会比我更相信他。』安吉拉转来的眼神中带有点失落，『虽然他曾经一度有那么几分钟失控过，但他很快就能恢复过来。他能控制自己，并且他依旧怀有过去的那些感情。』她摇了摇头，仿佛是在表述自己对莫里森的失望，『你不曾看见过，当你倒下时他的模样。没有他提供的血清，我根本无法救活你，而你知道的，以我的能力，不，应该是没有人能真正强迫他就范。』她停顿了一下，『也不能阻止他得到他想要得到的东西，无论是情报，还是人命。』她若有所指地强调。

       『所以说他强攻入守望先锋的新基地，目的只是试探？还有那些他失败的目标，只是他的佯攻而已？』老兵体会出了安吉拉话中之意。

       『我没有这么说，这是你自己的理解。』突然地，安吉拉又调转了话题，『你总是自己已经下了结论，却还向我求证真伪。为什么？』

       『我担心自己的判断。』76捂住了头，像是陷入了痛苦的回忆。

       『你过去到是从不怀疑自己的判断。』医生忍不住戳了他一句。

       『不，你不了解。我一直在怀疑，怀疑是不是会因为……』

       『因为自己的感情而影响了判断？』安吉拉打断他，『所以你以前一直就与莱耶斯的理念作对，就为了这个？』医生的脸上流露出了惊讶和一线嘲讽。『并不是你认为他是错的，只是因为你爱他，又下意识地承认他是对的，所以为了不被感情所左右判断，你选择了作对？老天！』

       『我没说我爱他！』老兵无意识地拔高了嗓音。

       『随你怎么说。』安吉拉瞥了他一眼，『所以你的噩梦也与他有关是吗？这就是你始终不肯和我谈论的原因。』

       『不，我并不是因为这个……天哪，安吉拉，有的时候你的猜测真是让人抓狂。我只是因为那场爆炸，我本该相信他的，那就不会发生这惨剧，或者至少有所准备，所以我自责，愧疚。』此刻的76又变成了过去那个容易激动的莫里森，也许……只要提到那个人，他就会丢下他苦心经营的伪装，变回那个真实的自己。

       『我在想……』安吉拉的眼睛滴溜溜地转。

       『不，求你别胡思乱想了。我并没有爱上谁，或者对谁有什么超出友谊的特殊感情。』

       『我是在想，莱耶斯的噩梦，他所称的“地狱”，是否也是他的愧疚呢？』逗弄完老兵，安吉拉又将对话的重心引回了她想要讨论的东西。『我曾经试过他的话，他看来也不像是会恐惧那些曾被他杀死的敌人的家伙。但如果是同伴呢？那些在战斗中死去的队友，会引起他的愧疚。』

       『可他从来就对我说，那是为了达到目的必须要付出的牺牲，他并不在乎那个，所有人都时刻准备好了牺牲。』老兵皱起眉头，出声否定。

       『然而，既然你会否认一些既定的现实，那么他也会。』安吉拉耸耸肩，『可你们无论怎么撒谎，都不可能欺骗自己的内心，莫里森。』

       而被叫到名字的人，用单手捂住额头，陷入了深思中去。

       『也许我们应该把他找回来。』过了许久，他终于重新开口说。

       『我赞同。但要结局他的噩梦，以及你的噩梦的问题，不能单单依靠药剂。』安吉拉拿起自己记录机密病例的帐册，在上面写着什么。

       『需要解开心结，我的，还有他的。我明白。』老兵抬起头来，闪烁的眼神已然变回了过去那个自信的杰克·莫里森。『如果我们同时、同地进入睡眠，我应该可以用我的“感知”能力看到他的噩梦。』

       『你那个被普通战术目镜伪装掩盖的“感知”，不仅能“看见”周围人员的方位，还能看见“思维”吗？』这个答案似乎有点出乎安吉拉的预料之外。

       『如果停掉拮抗剂的话，应该可以。』76指了指自己项圈上的持续注射器。

       『可是要如何让你们同时……要在他的水杯里下安眠药可绝非容易。』安吉拉的表情有些纠结。

       『没有必要。』老兵摆了摆手，『你不是说脑神经细胞再生的速度最慢吗？那只需要同时给我们一枪就行了。』他将食指和中指并拢，其他手指弯曲，做出了“枪”的手势，抵在自己的太阳穴上。

       『那我们可需要一个值得信任的神枪手。』

       『安娜就是。』白发的男人随即就答道。一个才被他发现依旧活着的，同样侥幸逃脱了死亡的老兵，一个对外界来说已经“死去”的前守望的亡灵，他们曾经的同伴和友人，作为一流狙击手的安娜绝对是最佳人选。

 

       随着手指的微微弯曲，扳机被激发，子弹被火药推进着，以高速旋转着飞驰出去，穿过了正处于战斗胶着状态的士兵76和死神。应声地，两人双双倒了下去。

       回到了地狱梦境的死神依旧还在持续着前一刻的低声怒骂，然后瞬间就被爆炸的火焰所吞噬。奇怪的是，他没有感觉到丝毫的烧灼，却体会到了冰冷，这火焰是冷的，像是秋夜的雨水，把人的灵魂浸了个透湿。

       死神僵直在原地，慢吞吞地转过头。他虽然早已经知道，背后是哪幅可怕的场景——那些曾经的同伴在地面上攀爬着，伸出腐烂不堪的手。但那是他的罪，他不得不去面对。

       长叹了一声，他合上眼，转过身。可却在睁眼时，看见的不仅仅是他想象中的，已经早已重复了千百次的地狱诅咒场景，就在那片“索命鬼”之后，一个年轻的，并没有在咒骂他的莫里森伫立在那里，那双蓝色的眼睛直直地望向他自己，眼神中还充满了探寻。

       『莱耶斯，你这是无理取闹！』他听见那个莫林森这么说。一瞬间的诧异席卷着过去他们最后一场争吵的记忆就这么侵袭而来，让死神有点眩晕。他按了按太阳穴，定了定神。

       然而当他将视线重新调整回去时，发现前方位置的莫林森分成了两个，年轻的作为守望先锋领队的一个与年轻的莱耶斯自己的幻影争吵着，而另一个……带着白色的头发和脸上明显的伤疤，正望着他，又或者是他们的方向。

       死神愣住了，他分明地从那个没带着战术目镜的“士兵76”的脸上看到了懊悔。『噶比……』虽然听不见声音，但死神还是能看见远处对方作出的口型。76叫了他的名字，但之后的句子，死神分辨不清。

       眼瞧着过去的莫里森和莱耶斯的幻影越吵越凶，两人揪着彼此胸前的衣襟怒吼着，彼此越来越近。死神就这样无声地观望着，直到士兵76猛然地出现在他半臂的距离里。

       下一刹那，让死神无法理解的事就突然发生了。76号吻了上来。而死神通过自己因为震惊而瞪大的眼睛，还看见了不远处他们曾经的幻影也以现在他和76号同样的姿势拥吻在一起。

       『What fuck?』死神那糊成一片的大脑里此刻只剩下这一句。

 

       与死神不同，士兵76在进入两人重叠的“噩梦”之前早已做好了准备，他以为他会看到一个因为愤怒和恨意而疯狂的死神，却没想看见的是一群疯狂的扑向死神的“僵尸”，每一个都长着过去战死的暗影守望，又或者是守望先锋队员的脸。更可笑的是，僵尸队伍里竟然还有他自己，正不断地向死神吐出毫不讲理的怒骂，一如他梦中那个责骂他的莱耶斯所说的句子。

       一瞬间，76理解并确认了安吉拉曾经的揣测，原来那个不顾队员也要完成任务的莱耶斯，并不是不在乎那些人，而是在背负着他们的生命和自己的罪责在前行。虽然现实可能是，那些人、至少莫里森他自己并没有任何责怪莱耶斯没有保护好他的意思。见鬼的，他们是战士，他们为自己的行为负责，不论是成功又或者是战死。如果这点觉悟都没有的话，根本就不会加入“守望”这个随时会丧生的组织。

       同时地，76自己的噩梦也正开展着，在莱耶斯的面前。他知道这一点，并庆幸于对方很可能从这场争吵中无法察觉出莫里森真正愧疚和尴尬的事。死神、又或者莱耶斯就是如此迟钝，却令人意外地在某些地方具有细微又敏感的心。一想到这点，老兵笑了起来。

       他合上眼睛，将精神专注于一点。他要使用瞬间移动的能力在死神发呆未察觉到他的时候，就出现在他的面前，来他个出其不意的袭击。虽然在现实世界他没法做到想莱耶斯那样移动，但在梦境中他可以。

       在死神依旧傻愣愣地直盯着他们争吵着的过去幻影时，士兵76伸手摘取了他那张象征着死亡的骷髅面具。立刻地，一张毫无血色的拉美裔脸孔出现在兜帽下的阴影里。

       没等发呆的死神意识到任何异常之前，老兵便亲吻了上去。虽然他将过去的类似想象归结于，急迫地想要堵住那张该死的嘴的心情，然而这一回，因为死神甚至没有吐露一个字，无法自圆其说的“理由”变成了连自己都没有办法骗过的空话。

       直到这一刻，76才读懂了自己，又或者说终于放下戒备，老实地承认，他的确是爱着那个人，无论是过去，还是现在。

       或许是他解开了心结，也终于在彼此重聚时稍稍驱散了累积已久的愧疚，他的噩梦也开始发生了变化，变得不再那么可怕。梦中的曾经的他们，以现在两人的姿势，也拥吻在一起。

       隔着战术手套的76的手指，温柔地滑过莱耶斯脸上的那些疤痕，将歉意连同爱意一起传递过去。

       『加比，就算是不能回到我身边，也请不要再回到黑爪去，好吗？』即使结束了那个吻，依旧没有退离的老兵在对方的耳边低声请求。

       『不！为什么？！为什么我要听你的？！！』死神卡着嗓子反击回来，仿佛是喉咙里噎着什么想要跳出来，而他却不愿意释放的东西。

 

       让总算从震惊中清醒，再度开启争吵模式的死神，没有想到的是，76已经不再是过去那个冲动得什么都要怼回去的年轻人了。

       即使是没有听到满意的答复，他仍然能够淡然地笑着。

       『那恐怕不是能随你意愿的事了。』老兵悠然自得地吐出让死神气得脚跳的话来。

       『你，你们，困不住我！』死神怒吼。

       『那你尽可以试试。不过那也得要等你从这里醒来之后了。』76耸耸肩，摆出一副尽在掌握的架势。『而我们，还要在这里呆不少时间，等待我们的脑子完全复原。』

 

       五分钟之后，死神感到自己屁股底下犹如长了无数的钉子，比喻上的，好形象贴切地体现出他此刻坐立难安的感受。

       此刻，暂时无法从噩梦中脱出的他正和老对头两人双双并排地坐着，不知所措地看着眼前的亡者们谩骂的“演出”，满腹的痛苦从愧疚变成了尴尬，尤其是在他每次皱眉时，那混蛋的老对头都会抓紧他的手，并且在他耳边吐出“我并不这么认为”的安慰。

       我们现在是在玩闺蜜陪同脆弱少女接受老师集体批判的游戏吗？死神简直要恶狠狠地喷出吐槽来。最后，他不得不叫嚷着『闭嘴！你就不能停止吗？！』来制止在轮到“年轻的莫里森”的责骂时间时，变得恨不能把他的头掰过来塞进自己胸里的老兵的黏糊娘炮行为。

       但意料之外，其实又在情理之中的，他收货了76无限同情和关切的眼神一枚，以及『对不起，那不是我要说的，那不是我，请你不要听』的解释，并且附赠一个双手捂耳朵的动作，捂住的是死神的耳朵。

       『我是说你这种娘唧唧的安慰可以停止了！我不需要安慰！任何的！』死神吼道。

       『真的吗？』

       『狗屁！当然真的！』

       『那你为什么是这样的表情？』老兵依旧纠缠不休，指了指死神兜帽下的脸。

       “噢Shit！”死神在心里大骂了一句，心急火燎地去抹自己的脸，想要把那掩藏不住的悲伤和眼泪立刻掩在手掌中，却发现自己此刻明明好好地带着那枯骨的面具。他被耍了，方才他明明早已从那混蛋老兵手中夺过了他的面具，又带了回去。可被难过心情糊过的脑子却忘记了。

       带着银色爪尖的手因为猛然醒悟而导致的僵硬，停留在半空中，引得76放声大笑起来。『瞧！你分明是需要它。』也不知话中的“它”指的是那可以遮掩一切保护他傲娇心态的面具，还是那种常伴身边的不断哄慰。

       『并没有！』虽然嘴上仍旧强硬地坚持着，可这回死神并没有逃开挤压过来的拥抱……

 


	6. Chapter 6

       四小时又二十五分钟后，死神猛然地从床上醒来，他第一次除了一些模糊的鬼影画面，和令他唾弃不已的两人交握着彼此的双手相互依靠在一起的姿势，竟然想不起那些曾经令他痛苦不已的噩梦细节。

       带着点无措，他茫然地睁着眼，面向陌生的天花板放空一切。直到他发现另一个人的手臂正缠在他的腰上，保持着一个“扣押要犯”的姿态（他坚持这么认为）。

       一刹那，逃跑的本能占领了上风。加布里尔·莱耶斯早已将曾经从守望先锋旧基地里逃脱时的惨况忘得一干二净。他又一次使用了他的能力，穿过闭合的房门，却没有察觉自己身上发生的重要变化。

       第一，他穿着普通的病号服，而不是那件带有连接他脊髓神经部件的“同步”战术服。这意味着他的衣服不会跟随着他的身体雾化然后再聚合，当他穿着普通的衣服使用能力后，出现在既定地点的将是一个彻底全裸的莱耶斯。

       第二，他的脖子上多了一个士兵76同款的，装有抑制血清的项圈。当检测到他的神经递质异常浓聚时，会自动给他注入抑制血清。这意味着他根本走不远，只能出现在房门口的走廊里。

       第三，门外显然被安排了警卫，而且就安吉拉能私下拉来进行如此级别的“保密任务”的，基本就是全员女性，特能打，又同时特能开嘲讽的那种。

       于是，死神的出逃事必变成了一场悲剧。他的脚赤裸着踩在冰冷粗糙的地面上，时不时因为讨厌的触感而不断试图调整位置；他的双手想要去扯断那该死的项圈，又因为迫切的遮掩需要而不得不分出一半，最终导致既使不上力，也遮不住屁股，只能努力弓起身子夹紧腿来稍作掩饰。

       而更可恶的是，安娜和安吉拉两人完全没有任何避讳的意思，大刺刺地盯着他看，并不断地小声评头论足。

       『该死的！你们干了什么！快把这狗玩意儿给我拿下来！』死神怒吼着。如果他的血液不是白色，而仍然是红色的话，即使是深色的皮肤也无法掩盖他脸部和颈部的扩张血管。

       『你明知道既然带上了，就不会让你拿下来或者弄坏它的。所以放大嗓门能让你感觉好点是吗？』安娜歪着头，仅露出的一只眼睛不断滴溜溜地转，让光溜溜的死神寒毛直竖。他有一种直觉，知道她下一句吐出的话将比前一句更加恶毒，更加让他尴尬到无处遁形。

       果不其然地，安娜在沉默了五秒后又再度张开口，『不过你为什么会一丝不挂地跑出来？』她用一根手指抵着嘴唇，歪过头，作出那种像是懵懂少女的思考表情，然而这姿势在她做起来，并不像是茫然的纯洁女子，却更似是满腹诡计的阴谋者。『啊，对了。是我们扒掉了你那套奇怪的、一直穿刺到脊髓里的衣服。不过你找不到原来的衣服，也不用裸奔抗议啊，对吧？』她勾起嘴角，微笑起来，显得尤为危险。

       死神，又或者说是气恼加尴尬到极限的莱耶斯，刚想不计后果地反驳些什么，却不料被破门而出的更大的恶意所打断。

       莫里森打开门，急急地冲了出来，只穿着条大裤衩。

       介于禁闭室、牢房，或者随便叫它什么的房间里，只有一张床，这就让事态和气氛显得有些诡异。当然出现这种意识的原因还可能是因为莱耶斯有点心虚，关于之前他们俩在梦中发生的“各种事”。所以，精神紧绷的他，选择在莫里森张开嘴的一刻，就冲去堵他的嘴，顺便还撂下狠话作为威胁。

       所谓越抹越黑大概就是指这样的徒劳，拜他所赐，原本没想什么的人也不得不“想得太多”起来。安吉拉看了看安娜，并投去示意的一瞥，还带着几分“了然于心”的微笑，着实让死神的警铃大作。但他不会大嚷着，『我艹，你们到底脑补了什么。』只会猛然拐弯地转移话题，这是他被人戳到痛处无法反驳时的习惯反应。

       『把我的衣服还我！我就不跟你们计较之前的事了！』他龇着牙，一手依旧捂着裆，另一手依旧捂着莫里森的嘴。

       『啊……那件啊。』两位女士相互对视了一下，莞尔一笑。

       死神的第六感瞬间预测到了，他的衣服可能已经惨遭不测。他的脸立刻变得铁青起来，当然这只是对于他此刻表情的形容，他的脸原本已经够惨白到发青了。他的脑子里充斥着失去这件衣服之后会导致的可怕结局，恐怕他以后用能力，除了澡堂外将无法去其他任何地方。不是不能，而是为了他的尊严和脸面而“不能”。

       『放心吧，我们会给你另外一件的，一件更好的。』安吉拉忍不住咯咯笑起来，『不用把电极针尖插入你的脊髓里也能做到同步，以保证你穿上或脱下时不会受到任何损伤。』

       而就乘着死神盛怒而僵直的时候，从他的禁锢中挣脱出嘴来的莫里森也咋了咋舌，摆出衣服牙疼的表情。『这衣服看着就太他妈疼了，帮扒下来的那一刻，简直是看得都手抖。亏你一直穿着，你不会从来就没脱过吧？你洗过澡吗？你不会从那时候就没洗过澡吧？』配合着他怀疑的言语，他还抬起鼻尖，在空气中嗅了嗅。

       这举动惹得死神彻底炸了毛，怒意让他顾不得遮掩什么，即使没有武器、被血清抑制了力量，甚至是全身光着，他也猛地窜起，一脚踹向莫里森的膝盖，同时一手向对方的腹部挥去。

       『谁说我不洗澡。看你那脏夹克，我比你干净多了！』在掀翻对头后，莱耶斯骑跨在他身上，狠狠地磨着牙宣布道，几乎忘记了旁观者的存在。

       『看来她们感情很好，你不用担心今后他们必须要捆绑在一起行动会有所不满了。』安娜从靠着墙壁的姿势站直，拍了拍风衣背后的石灰。

 

 

       最终，死神为得到替代他那件已惨遭肢解的战术服的新同步战术服，结束他裸奔战斗的囧境，不得不低了头，签下了不平等条约。

       条款一，加布里尔·莱耶斯今后在清剿黑恶势力时，必须与杰克·莫里森搭伴行动，接受杰克·莫里森的协助。

       条款二，加布里尔·莱耶斯今后隔每一个月，必须与杰克·莫里森一起到医师安吉拉处报到并体检一次。

       条款三，加布里尔·莱耶斯必须与杰克·莫里森使用同一居所，并由与杰克·莫里森指导抑制血清项圈的使用。

       死神暴跳起来，『就没有不带杰克·莫里森这个名字的条款吗？！！！』他怒吼着问，感觉自己被带了一个真正的狗项圈，而链子的另一端居然还握在死对头手上。

       而相反的，杰克·莫里森却也正在为被硬塞了一只心情捉摸不定的巨型猫科养而唉声叹气。一转原本他暗自高兴不已，终于可以反击过去超级士兵计划时作为莱耶斯下属的状态，真真正正地做一趟莱耶斯的“指挥官”的雀跃劲儿。『什么？还要继续住一起吗？一直？』他在一边幽幽地问。

       『既然你们认可了那次相互影响梦境对改善睡眠情况的有效性，我建议你们从今天开始就持续地接受这样的“精神治疗”吧。』合上病史录，安吉拉下了结论。

       『这是“精神折磨”！』被已经接受现实的莫里森拖走时，莱耶斯还是不依不挠地留下这么一句。

       『反正比“噩梦折磨”好一点。』而安吉拉冲远去的他俩喊。

                                              FIN

 =============================================

       原自信心爆棚青年，在一场人为的事故中被害，所幸抢救及时，恢复健康后却突发被害妄想症、躁狂发作，不能明确其病因，表现为激烈的医闹行为，殃及邻床病人，邻床患者虽得到了及时救治，但肇事者逃逸。

       数年后，邻床在多起冲突中遭遇该患者，偶有机会问明心结后安慰之，然收效甚微，干！

       其病情遂有所缓解，目前稳定，维持治疗中。

                                                  病程录BY安吉拉


End file.
